


Darkness and Guilt

by FredGeorge123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on Tumblr theory below, But more Matt angst, Gen, Matt angst, Poor Keith, Rebelfire friendship, Some Keith Angst, guilty keith, half of the tags are yet to come, poor matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: The mission was supposed to be simple. In fact, it hardly seemed like a mission at all. But that was before things become complicated.AKA https://alienpaladins.tumblr.com/post/166388383764/theory-the-galaxy-garrison-is-using-matt-as-a-spy but without Bad!Sam Holt.





	1. I woke up to another mess in the living room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bad story. I suck at writing.

"So... Keith," Matt said as the younger boy swerved the ship to avoid the astroids just flying around. "How's my favourite Blade member doing? Have you been eating well? Sleeping well? Having enough social interactions?"

"Yes. Yes. Maybe," Keith rolled his eyes and smiled softly. The two were on a mission. The Blade, Voltron and Rebel fighters.usually only joined each other for big missions but for this once, the Rebel fighters and Blade had joined each other for this one. It was a rare occasion because the Blade and Rebels were more connected through Voltron and it was surprisingly Kolivan had a meeting with the Rebels since the Blade was big on secrecy.

Keith liked Matt. He didn't bring up Naxzela and understood the necessarity of Keith's actions. Matt did say it was unnerving of how ready Keith was to do it without a second thought but he did understand that it was Hubson's choice.

"I'm just happy that Lotor came in time," Matt had said smiling but his eyes were distant. Neither of them really trusted Lotor. Not back then and not now really. Allura did and it seems that the other Paladins aren't as wary as they used to be although Pidge often called Matt to tell him that she was skeptical of the part Galra. Matt didn't have any connection with Lotor at all. But Keith had been chasing him for months. Lotor didn't have the slightest idea of Keith but Keith had thought he knew Lotor. But now... Keith was so confused.

Keith shook his head at the thought. He didn't have any connections with Lotor now. Lotor was with Voltron and Keith wasn't Voltron anymore. He wished he was. He missed Allura's sweet and bubbly personality and Pidge's intellect and curiousness and Hunk's blunt but warm and friendly aura and Coran's eccentricity and understanding and even Lance's over dramatic and friendly character which had seemed to warm up to Keith over the past months. Most of all, he missed Shiro. But Shiro had changed. A lot. Keith couldn't bear to talk to him now a days. It felt like the one person who never gave up on him... was giving up on him.

But Keith couldn't concentrate on that. He had to focus on the mission. At least Matt was here. Keith didn't know him that well at the Garrison, although he had seen him quite a few times. Matt was a tiny small twerp back then. And Keith was an even tinier smaller twerp back then. But ever since Naxzela, the two were sometimes talked to each other. Keith was on friendlier terms wit Matt than with Voltron now. But Keith couldn't avoid him. He didn't want to really but if he grew close to Matt and got attached and then Matt would leave like everyone did. Like Mum did, like Dad did, like Shiro did again and again and now like Keith left everyone before they could leave like everyone did.

"Can you, like, suddenly grow huge fluffy ears out of nowhere?" A voice said snapping Keith out of his thoughts.

"Um... Kolivan said if I have yet to grow any physical Galra traits then I shouldn't be expecting for some now."

"Well but like if you got really emotionally strong or something while fighting and need your Galra side then it would come to your aid, right? Like tiny cute fangs and kitty eyes."

"Not all Galra are kitties- I mean cats. Like Lotor is more lizard Galra than cat Galra like Sendak," Keith said. Matt was quiet for a moment and then started laughing crazily. Keith was confused. He didn't say anything too funny, right?

"Lizard Lotor," Matt said between breaths and then started laughing again.

Keith rolled his eyes but couldn't resist a snigger, "Don't let Allura hear you. Your chances would go from zero to minus."

Keith froze for a second but was relieved when Matt said, "Don't be so sure, Keith. She seemed quite pleased when I said she was beautiful. Although a was merely stating a fact. An underestimate of that fact. Although I don't really have a crush on Allura as much as Lance. I find her beautiful and would be honoured to be in her presence. But that's not true love. I'm going to lay off her. But don't tell Lance. I kind of like riling him up."

Keith couldn't help it. He snorted and laughed. Lance had met his match it seems. Matt was too much for even him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt felt satisfied at Keith's laughter. Matt hadn't known him back at the a Garrison that well, only as the boy who followed Shiro around. But the admiration wasn't one-sided. Matt wasn't close to any of them but he could see that Shiro also was proud of Keith and wasn't as close to anyone as he was with Keith. Matt remembered seeing the two at the Kerberos launch and Shiro had only brung Keith. Nobody else.

Which lead to the thought that was constantly on Matt's mind; what had happened between the two? Pidge said that they were still extremely close so it had nothing to do with being in captive with the the Galra for a year. So what? Something must have happened because there was no way that two people that liked each other so much would just drift apart.

But Matt couldn't think of that now. Now he had to focus on their mission. Dad had called that he needed someone to come. He had an important job for them. No one from Voltron could come. The universe needed Voltron. Matt knew that, Keith knew that, the Rebels knew that, the Blade knew that, the Paladins knew that, everyone knew that. Matt did feel sorry for the Paladins though. They hadn't seen their families for two years. Apart from Pidge but she deserved it. She didn't know if her brother and father were even alive while the rest of them knew that Earth was safe. But the one person who needed to see their family again wasn't even going to see them on Earth. Keith was going with Matt to Earth but his mother wouldn't be there. Everyone knew Keith was an orphan although Matt found out nobody had any idea what to do with that information. They did want to comfort him or something but Keith was... Keith. They didn't know how to talk to him and he seemed fine. Matt did try to talk to Keith but Keith didn't let out much. It was a start though.

It was astonishing to see how far they all had come. From a weak nerd who was only good for tech, Matt had become stronger and could fight. He was good with Katherine. Katherine was his stick. He loved his stick. He had named it after Pidge but he named it Pidge's real name. Pidge seemed fond when she found out but threatened Matt that that was going to be only a once in a life time offer. Matt could take that. He was so proud of his little sister. His adorable tiny badass baby sister. Matt could cry right now thinking of her.

"We're here," Keith said quietly and seriously. Matt couldn't blame him.

 


	2. They came again in the night under crescent moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And good morning to the two of you.... What happened to the both of you?" Sam looked at them blankly raising an eyebrow. Matt was shivering and cuddled up in his blanket, eye wide and hair unkempt. Keith had the hugest dark circles and messiest hair ever to exist.
> 
> "How is he called the best pilot in years? He can't ride anything!" Matt shot up furiously.
> 
> "It was payback for keeping me up all night long," Kieht shot back rubbing his eyes.
> 
> "You got some sleep in the end."
> 
> "Some being the keyword. I finally got to go to sleep at five-thirty and now it's nine."
> 
> "Well I guess you can call me coffee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the fluff and humour is going to stay for a few chapters and go are about to get serious. I'm a terrible writer so if anyone else wants to use this idea then feel free.

"Ready?" Keith asked his dark purple eyes trailing to the older man whose own amber coloured eyes were deep in thought. Matt had been longer away from Earth than the rest of them. Three years. And in those three years Matt had... changed. All the girls who used to roll their eyes at the scrawny geek with huge round glasses and a dorky haircut would not be able to keep their eyes off the tall, slightly muscular man who had rugged dirty strawberry blond hair and, as Matt called it, his cool, badass scar. His scar which had been a result of his first practice with Katherine. Olia said that he scratched himself pretty badly so she had to give him stitches. Apparently that made Matt whine like a child.

"Matt?" Keith asked again after not getting an answer.

"Huh?" Matt snapped out of his trance and looked at the other man. Purple eyes met golden, one with an expecting look in them and the other anticipating.

"Ready?" Keith smiled softly to give slight assurance. Matt gave a weak one in return and took a deep breath.

"I was born ready!" Matt said brightly, all traces of uncertainty and thoughtfulness vanished.

Keith and Mat then stood up. Keith pressed the button and the doors opened. They stepped out and were met with another door which then opened. They walked out of the door and were met with quite a few people they hadn't seen in a while.

"Matt, my boy!" Matt was engulfed by arms as soon as he got out. Sam Holt was grinning and Matt gave a grin just as big in return and returned the hug.

"Tell me, how has it been up there? How's Katie? How's your job? The Rebels keeping you busy?" Sam bombarded his son with questions. "We'll visit your mother later. I've kept your visit a surprise-"

"We've got some matters to get through with first, Officer," a gruff voice cut through. Keith's eyes trailed to the owner of that voice. Iverson. Both their last interactions had gone less than satisfactory on Iverson's part. The first being when Keith punched him in the eye about three years ago, a punch which had permanently damaged the older' some eye but was due to lies and misconceptions about Shiro which Keith knew were untrue. And the second being when Keith had gone to retrieve Shiro from the bunch of suckers who were going to do who knows what to the man who had already suffered enough and beating them up to do so. So less than satisfactory for Iverson but more than satisfactory for him.

"Right! And who's this young man? I don't believe we've met... Wait, wait... Actually have I seen you before?" Sam squinted at Keith who opened his mouth but two others had already beaten him to it.

"Dad, this is Keith-" Matt said cheerfully.

"Kogane," Iverson growled.

"Sir," Keith said through slightly narrowed eyes. He wasn't going to do anything out of line unless Iverson starts it.

  
"Kogane? Oh!" The older man's eyes brightened, "Oh yes! The pilot who was so close to Shiro.You were the only thing he could talk about during the mission," Sam chuckled.

Keith flushed slightly and Matt laughed. "Truer words are yet to be spoken!"

Iverson studied the younger two's clothing. Matt was in his rebel uniform and Keith was in his Blade uniform. Sam also noticed their clothes.

"We have spare uniforms in the storage somewhere. You both can change in the bathroom. Some of your old classmates are officers now. You may see them passing by." Sam was as talkative as Matt and Pidge, when she got close to someone.

The older men led the younger to their destinations. After accepting the clothes, they were lead to one of the spare dorms where they were to stay until further notice.

"We also got some other clothes because I hardly believe the two of you would like to stay in uniforms 24/7. We prepared the room for you. We knew what Matt's size was but we didn't know who else was coming so the clothes are also Matt's size since the only person I've seen bigger than him is Shiro." Keith supposed that 'we' was only Sam Holt and not Sam and Iverson. Iverson probably wanted to yell at the raven.

As soon as the door closed. Matt stripped to his boxers and put on a lime coloured sweater hoodie on top of a dark green polo shirt and also put on white baggy pants. He went up to the top bunk calling dibs on it and flopping down on it.

"Meh. I prefer the bottom better," Keith said.

Matt sat up looking confused and like Keith had announced to go and grow a second head. "...why?"

Keith supposed he could let Matt on his little trick. He took out a few small pants hangers out of his bag, an action that baffled the other man even more. Keith then took out a sketchbook and hung it on the hanger. Then a pencil case on another. Than a different pencil case on another. He hung all of them onto the pieces of wood which held the bed above.

"Honestly I should just keep them in my bag but I can't be bothered to right now."

Keith closed the lights and changed into a baggy orange long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. Baggy being the keyword. Keith had been fighting since forever so how did he never end up being as strong looking as Shiro and Matt. He felt slightly hollow thinking about Shiro but shook his head.

Keith opened the lights and Matt took a look at him and barked in laughter. Keith wasn't as amused.

"You're so tiny! If Pidge gets a growth spurt like I do then Keith, who are you going to save face? I would hate to be you!" Matt choked on his laughter. Yep, choke Matt, choke.

Keith glared at him.

Matt chuckled. "It's 10 o'clock. I'm gonna sleep."

Keith supposed he would too. The two lay down on their beds.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?" Matt was probably saying goodnight. Keith smiled thinking of the action. It was a small gesture but it was a kind one still.

"Close the lights."

....wow.

Keith wanted to argue but he wasn't going to bother right now. Keith closed the lights and went back into bed.

"Hey Keith?" Matt's voice chirped again.

Keith was not going to bring him a sandwich. "What...?" Keith wanted to sound angry but he was too tired.

"Goodnight!" Keith rolled his eyes even though Matt couldn't see him and smiled.

"...'night," he mumbled back softly, slowly drifting to sleep.

-

-

-

-  
"Why does the Garrison have bunk beds? Like, doesn't it get enough money to buy two seperate beds," a voice interrupted Keith's slumber.

"...huh?" Keith looked at the digital clock. 10:19

"Matt... Go to sleep..." Keith said groggily. This was the first good sleep he had in months and he wasn't going to let anyone change that.

"I can't! Can you?" Matt said in a wide awake and chirpy voice. It was annoying. Keith groaned and flipped his position.

"Yes." Keith shot back in a firm voice. Matt was quiet and Keith slowly drifted back to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

"Isn't cool how the acid in our stomach and give third degree burns but worms can just slither around inside like nobody's business?"

Keith put his pillow over his head and growled.

"No."

"Yeah, you're right. Slithering is what snakes do. What would worms do? Slide? Slip?"

"Wiggle obviously," Keith said before he could help himself and then cursed himself for joining the conversation.

"Smart! Actually, why didn't I think of that? Don't tell Pidge, she'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Go. To. Sleep."

Matt shut up.  
-

-

-

-

-

The sound of a game woke Keith up now.

"Matt." Keith wanted to glare at the tech nerd.

The sound stopped.  
-

-

-

-

-

"Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love-!"

"MATTHEW SAMUEL HOLT!" It was 1:26 and Keith was angry. Underestimate.

"You even know my full name! Do you have a sister who's exactly like you? Can I marry her?" Keith wanted to punch the cheeriness right from Matt's voice to Pidge who'd enjoy it way more than he did.

"Matt..."

"Okay, okay."  
-

-

-

-

-

"So my life started at this hospital that I can't remember the name of..."

Keith gave up.

-

-

-

"-and she was so small. Even smaller than she is now. And she looked exactly like me except that I'm gorgeous and she's just cute-"

-

-

-

"-that's how I got the idea for really applying for the Garrison-"  
-

-

-

"-she had pretty ocean blue eyes and long brown hair-"  
-

-

"-I was thrilled to hear the news-"

"Okay! Let's do something else!" Keith announced. He'd live without sleep and he wasn't getting it anyway. He'd been longer without sleep before.

"Like what?!" Matt said excitedly. Keith was so annoyed. So, so, so annoyed,

"Um... We could go to the simulator-" Keith suggested but was cut off.

"Are you crazy?" Matt asked incredulously. Yeah, Keith did think it was a bad idea...

"Okay then we could-"

"Let's go!" Matt shouted. And by being a bad idea it was even more appealing. Matt jumped out of bed and fell with a crash.

"Ow..." Keith didn't even feel sorry for the jerk.  
-

-

-

-

-  
START SIMULATION

Keith smirked slightly. It was payback time.  
-

-

-

-

-

"And good morning to the two of you.... What happened to the both of you?" Sam looked at them blankly raising an eyebrow. Matt was shivering and cuddled up in his blanket, eye wide and hair unkempt. Keith had the hugest dark circles and messiest hair ever to exist.

"How is he called the best pilot in years? He can't ride anything!" Matt shot up furiously.

"It was payback for keeping me up all night long," Kieht shot back rubbing his eyes.

"You got some sleep in the end."

"Some being the keyword. I finally got to go to sleep at five-thirty and now it's nine."

"Well I guess you can call me coffee!"

"Okay... I don't know what you to were doing and I don't want to know, thank you. Well it's time to get up now anyway! We have some important matters to discuss about... Everything!" Sam grinned and the two sighed. Matt regretted keeping Keith awake but well.... He'd do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. 'Cause they talk and smile and laugh 'bout things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's suspicious and Matt is a good child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some more fluff and humour and etc. But not for long...

 

It had been so long since either of them had been on at the Garrison. Matt was quite glad at looking at the familiar rooms and electronics and technology and all that. Keith? Not so much.

 

The purple-eyed boy was feeling unnerved and self-conscious by all the stares he was getting, all the whispers caused by him.

 

Keith gave the impression of someone proud and dignified, albeit quiet and glaring. But he wasn’t used to attention on him.

 

Keith knew some of the stares were for Matt and who can blame the people who passed by for those stares? They knew that the Kerberos mission so-called ‘failure’ was a fluke now and that all three of the people on the mission were alive and well but it is one thing to hear something and one thing to see it by your own eyes.

 

Not to mention that the scrawny nerd who was only five foot six and had huge glasses and a baby face, not to mention could be knocked out cold by a single punch and dorky, had turned into a five-foot-eleven, quite muscular, handsome, charismatic… thing. Yeah, Keith couldn’t find a better word.

 

And some of the stares were for Keith and he knew that. But who could blame the people who passed by for those stares as well?

 

Keith had disappeared as unexpectedly as he appeared. From a short, lone anti-social twig who was only five foot four and a prodigy with countless issues to a five foot seven lone, anti-social and still shorter than he should be… thing… and was a prodigy (he still was but he got expelled so…) with countless issues. Who had suddenly appeared and no one had even knew that he disappeared again after disappearing. Keith knew that Lance, Pidge and Hunk were reported as missing but Keith wasn’t. Because no one would be affected by Keith and it would have been a waste of breath to talk about him.

 

The only person who did care about Keith was part of the reason of his first disappearance. Or it felt like he cared. Shiro was normal until he disappeared for his second time. What a match they made. Disappearing at every possible and inappropriate moment. Especially inappropriate.

 

When Keith left Voltron for the Blade wasn’t exactly inappropriate. Shiro was the right person for the black lion, the position of leadership. Not Keith. There was one person too much but that wasn’t Lance. Lance was the glue of the team. He lifted all of their spirit without realising it. The others were important as well. Keith? Keith was only a good fighter and pilot. So what? So were the rest of them. And with a bit more practice, they’d surpass him.

 

Keith didn’t want to think about it. But there was nothing else on his mind 24/7. And who would blame him? He missed all of them. But he needed to do this for his own good. He had to leave them before they would leave him. Keith didn’t think he could bear it if someone left him one more time. But now… Now he was afraid he was going to get close to Matt now.

 

Keith had to remind himself that it was only for the mission. After that Matt would be back with the Rebels and Keith would be back with the Blade and everything would be the way it should be. Matt was only a short term thing. He didn’t know Keith and Keith didn’t know him. The shorter boy was mad at himself for it. Why was he so desperate to get attached when he didn’t want to?

 

Keith wanted to slap himself. Matt would leave like Dad and Mum and Shiro and Shiro again and how his team would if he had stayed.

 

Keith was pulled back to real life when he felt someone constantly tapping his shoulder. He looked up and saw everyone in the room was looking at him, expectedly. Keith blinked and straightened himself, "Sorry, what?"

Matt pouted. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

Sam chuckled and patter Matt's hair. "Son, can you honestly blame him?"

Iverson cleared his throat. "Back to business. Officer Adriana has insisted on a few medical examinations on the two of you."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "What for? We both are in perfect health."

"Especially me! Do these muscles look ones of a weak nerd."

"Yes," Keith didn't mean to say it out loud but he did. He quickly slapped his hand on his mouth and flushed, eyes widening.

Matt gasped. Sam laughed crazily. Keith supposed genes in the Holt family were very strong. Matt's mum was probably like them.

"I resent that!" Matt shouted. Keith was afraid for a second but then he realised Matt was being over dramatic so he eased himself in relief.

"If all these fun and games have finished..." Iverson growled, "Cadet. Are you an expert in medicine?"

Keith narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips. Two can play that game. "Not me but Matt and I have been checked over by someone who is an expert in all fields of science and technology and the technology up there puts our technology to shame."

Iverson looked like he wanted to knock Keith out. Keith crossed his arms which were, for the first time in forever, not crossed. Keith didn't even add 'sir' at the end of his sentence.

"Well, Keith. It couldn't hurt, could it? And Officer Adria a is a knock out. Nothing compared to Alluraor your sister-"

"What sister?" Keith asked confused. He didn't have a sister...

"I asked you yesterday if you had a sister that I could marry."

"1, you mean this morning when I couldn't sleep. 2, I didn't give you an answer."

"Enough! Cadet, if you don't want to do it I guess I can't force you-"

"Damn right you couldn't-"

"-but if there aren't any objections about Mr Holt then I guess that's the end of the discussion. After all, Mr Holt is enough."

Keith didn't know what to make up from that. He was sure there was some underlying meaning. Mat was another human while the Garrison knew that Keith was part Galra which should cause Iverson to push it a bit. More than enough? But Keith wasn't going to push it. He wasn't going to be the one to start the fight. He wasn't going to do anything unless Iverson started it.

  
"Okay, sir! I'll do it!" Matt chirped.

"Exellelent," Iverson said. Keith could swear that he saw some sort of smirk on Iverson's face although the Holts didn't notice it. Keith didn't trust Iverson.

"Um... But Dad, Commander Iverson... Why were we called? It's not just for the medical examinations, right?"

Keith would have been called paranoid and maybe the person who called him paranoid was right but he saw something cross Iverson's face.

"Of course not! See, the thing is that we want two of the universe's heroes to give a speech about everything that has been going on," Sam said happily. He ranted on about the speech and Matt listened. Iverson was looking at Keith and Keith was glaring back. He hate one (1) man. Actually Moreno Han one man but especially this man. If he tried anything then Keith was going to damage more than his eye.

A part of Keith felt guilty about being so suspicious but the part of him that was suspicious surpassed the part of him that wasn't.

It wouldn't be the first time the Garrsion was being shady.  
.  
"So like a pep talk?" Matt's voice interrupted Keith's thoughts.

Sam halted. "No! Not just a pep talk! A speech that encourages our people to take a stand and help fight the war!"

"So like a pep talk?"

Sam looked like he wanted to say something but he sighed, defeated. "Yes, like a pep talk."

"Called i!" Matt cheered and clapped his hands while grinning happily.

 

 

 

"What's your Hogwarts house?"

Keith wanted to scream.

"I'm a Ravenclaw definitely although I guess I could be a Gryffindor. You are...kind of Gryffindor and kind of Slytherin. What would you say?"

"Go to sleep!"

 

  
"Do you wanna build a snowman~?"

"...it's July, smart one."

"That doesn't mean I can't sing the song though!"

"That's actually a song?"

"From Frozen?"

"..."

"The movie with Let it Go?"

"..."

"The ice queen and chirpy twerp?"

"If I wanted to see a chirpy twerp then I'd open the lights and climb up to your bed."

"And I could climb down to yours to see a ice queen. But seriously, you haven't seen Frozen?"

"Is that a crime?"

"YES! And because I care for you, we'll hopefully see it tomorrow when we go to surprise Mum. I swear, she's going to love you more than she loves me and Pidge."

As Matt ranted on Keith felt a weird sensation in his chest? Care? Love? Keith shook his head. Matt as just saying that. Who'd like him, let alone care and love? If someone could then everyone would just leave him.

And Matt still hadn't shut up.

 

 

  
"What's your favourite anime? Ouran High? Free? Durarara? Ooooh... You should watch Bungou Stray Dogs! It's not so popular but it's the best! I'd say you're like Nakahara Chuuya..."

"The author?"

"You know Nakahara Chuuya but not Frozen? Wow..."

 

 

"And good morning, kids... Listen I know you guys hate sleep but you look like... Trash," Sam looked at the two who had dark circles and tousled hair. "Your mum's not going to be happy, you know? I mean she is but she'd be happier if you looked less like... Trash," the older man caught himself again. A Holt trait which is one of which has been inherited, passed down, maybe from generation to generation to generation to generation and keep going.  
"It's Matt's fault... He can never shut up," Keith groaned rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Matt gasped. He was not that bad. And his talks were extremely interesting. He was gifted in eloquence of speech and his voice was as sweet as honey on a marshmallow which has already been dipped in creamy melted chocolate and topped with whipped cream and chocolate chips.

 

"Oh yes. That is extremely believable. No one likes to pair up with Matt ever. Katie had to share a room with him for three years." Traitor. He had been betrayed by his own father. Curse you Sam Holt. How could you do this to your handsome, smart, brave, kind-

 

"I respect her now. It's been hell with him being here for two days." Mean Keith. Mean Keithie. Mean, mean, mean. Matt had no one to trust in this world apart from his tiny adorable baby sister who he was so proud of. She was doing great just by standing there. She was beautiful. Matt could cry.

 

"Well I'm sorry my boy but I guess you're stuck with him. Maybe you can contact Katie and ask for tips." Pidge, darling, don't do this-

 

"No, it's okay," Keith said, slightly nervous. Matt looked at him. Why would he be nervous? Keith was an insecure cinnamon roll even though nobody apart from him noticed. Matt was going to tell Mum everything he knew about Keith and Mum was going to adopt him. Matt had already adopted Keith whether he knew it or not and whether he liked it or not. Matt made friends with everyone and this boy isn't the exception.

 

"So, I'll drive you to your mother's. Unfortunately I cannot come because Iverson has called me for a meeting. Get changed and I'll take you right away," Dad said and popped back out.

 

Keith looked at the door as if waiting for it to do something.

 

"Yeah, it's in the genes."

 

"I can see..."

 

Keith tore his eyes away from the door finally and smiled. "He seems nice though. Really friendly."

 

Matt looked Keith and looked back at the door. Finally he looked away and smiled softly. "Yeah... Dad's cool. So's mum."

 

"So's Pidge."

 

"And me of course. It's in the genes." Matt opened the closer and took off his white sweatshirt and wore a dark green shirt. He wore a pastel green long sleeved plaid shirt on top of it and left it unbuttoned. He decided on some forest green pants and jungle green sneakers. He finally took out his green headphone which were plugged into a mobile with a green cover which he put in his green pocket.

 

"That's... A lot of green," Keith said staring at the older man.

 

"Us Holts love green. Besides, it shows support for the green paladin! I'm her biggest fan if you couldn't tell," Matt said, beaming and proudly smiling brightly.

 

"Nope, I could tell. Are all siblings as close as you?" Keith asked tilting his head and staring with huge purple eyes. How could no one give into these eyes? Probably because no one bothered to look at these eyes. Well, those eyes were lethal.

 

"Well... Some. I think Lance is pretty close to his siblings," Matt said. Lance often talked about Enrico, Sofia, Camellia and Jose, although not as much as he talked about his mother. Matt hoped that the Paladins would be able to see their family again. All of them. Matt glanced at Keith who had also walked to the closet and taken out his clothes. Even ex-Paladins.

 

Allura and Coran were so strong. They couldn't ever see their family again but they hardly let it get into the way of Voltron and saving the universe. A beautiful and strong princess who had a quirky and bright uncle. Pidge was so lucky.

 

Not to say that Matt wasn't lucky. Olia was one beautiful wolf. Matt always was annoyed at all the furry OCs he saw on deviant art but he wouldn't have minded them as much if the furries looked like Olia.

 

He and Olia went way back. Way back when Matt was just a scared tiny nerd and Olia could barely fly a plane without crashing a dozen times. They had gotten some bruises from all the crashing but Olia got the hang of it. Matt didn't even flinch now-a-days. Back then he'd run for his life.

 

Olia was also brave. All her family had died later on but that only encouraged her to fight against Zarkon even more. They were them FurryBrain. Or something else. It was a work in progress. But Matt knew the perfect name for this mission. Team RebelFire. Matt was so proud of himself. It sounded so good.

 

Their other pal was really secretive but they were darn good at what they did. And they still managed to fit in with the Rebels.

 

Matt then woke up from his thoughts and snapped back into reality when realising that a finger was poking him on the cheek. Again. And again. And again. And again.

 

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up-"

 

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Matt exclaimed.

 

"Could've fooled me," Keith crossed his arms. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie sweater and denim jeans along with black sneakers.

 

Matt couldn't resist. He went behind Keith and put a hand on one shoulder and the other one's finger on the other boy's cheek. Keith slightly flinched at the touch but Matt ignored it.

 

"I'm Keith and I'm so emo!"

 

Keith looked at him unamused but Matt just grinned. He didn't miss the ever so slight twitch of Keith's lips and took it as an accomplishment.

 

Once Keith went out Matt remembered the slight flinch and the way Keith sort of froze. Matt frowned at the memory. Sometimes flinching was just a reaction but Matt didn't think that it was just that in Keith's case.

 

He had a theory that Keith left the team for more reasons than the others realised. He maybe didn't want to get close to team Voltron. After all, his parents left and Shuro left, not once but twice. And Keith obviously didn't have the best childhood. Otherwise he would have been less afraid to grow close with people, which was the way Matt saw it.

 

"Hey, Holt? You coming or waiting for an invitation?" A voice called out sounding slightly annoyed but Matt had a feeling it wasn't really.

 

"Yeah, I'm coming," Matt called back and left the room.

 

"Why were you walking around the room in circles? You looked so serious..." Keith asked glancing at the other boy. Matt halted for a second feeling slightly embarrassed. He did that often when deep in thought. It helped him thing. But then he decided it was nothing to be embarrassed about and continued walking.

 

"Many people do it. It helps them think," Matt shrugged.

 

Keith stopped and tilted his head, looking at Matt. "...How?"

 

"No idea."

 

Keith shook his head and laughed slightly.

 

They reached the sort of vehicle and Dad gestured them to go inside and sit.

 

"Part Galra first," Matt gestured in. Keith looked confused but sat in anyway. Matt sat next to him and shut the door close. Dad opened his door and sat inside.

 

"Why part Galra first?" Keith asked still confused. Matt laughed and shook his head.

 

"I'm just kidding."

 

There was a barely noticeable nod from Keith. It was silence for a while so Matt glanced at Keith who looked like he was trying to figure out something. After a few more moments he sighed.

 

"I still don't get it..." Matt's eyes widened. How can someone be so pure? What a pure child. The world doesn't deserve him and he doesn't deserve to be exposed to such a harsh world full of cruelty which could taint his pure soul. Matt swore he would protect this pure child. As soon as they went back he was going to announce it to the world that he had adopted this kid and now was his brother. And Pidge is now his sister. What a perfect family. And once Pidge marries Hunk (Pidge denied that team Punk had any romantic relationship but Dad was sure they did. Matt didn't mind either. Hunk was family too because as long as one Holt agrees on a adoption the person who had just been adopted was officially a non-official Holt. And Keith as an unofficial Holt probably decided that Shiro was also in the mix so their family would just keep getting bigger and bigger) it'll be even more perfect.

 

"Wake up, wake up, wake up..." Keith was poking him again. Again meaning that he was poking him again to get him to wake up. But also again meaning that the finger was poking him again and again and again and again.

 

"What?"

 

"You were staring weird," Keith stated.

 

Matt was bored. Dad was listening to what ever dumb song was playing on on the radio and Keith was drawing something. Matt wanted to take a peak but Keith was kind of hiding it and Matt didn't want to get bad points with the other boy. But

 

Matt then decided to find various ways of entertaining himself.

 

He first decided to look out of the window. Trees. Trees. Trees. Houses. Houses. Houses. Trees. Sky. Sky. Sky. Dirt. Hills. Trees. Houses.

 

Yeah no.

 

So he then decided to sort everyone he knew into a MBTI type. Keith was an ISFP. Lance was a ESFP. Hunk was an ENFP. Shiro was an ISFJ. Allura was an ENTJ. Coran was an ENTP. Pidge was an INTJ. He was an ENTP. Olia was an ENFJ. Dad was an ENTP. Mum was an INTP.

 

That went fast.

 

Then he decided on character theme songs. Pidge was Fight by Icon for Hire. Keith was On My On by that person he couldn't remember. Shiro was Gasolins by Halsey. He could t think of anymore. He was bored now.

 

He tried to think of... Things.

 

He couldn't.

 

"Keith..."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm bored."

 

"I'm gone."

 

"But-"

 

"You have a WiFi. Use it."

 

Keith had raised an interesting point. Matt could catch up on all the latest manga chapters he had missed out on. And look at stuff. And-

 

"Okay we're here!" Dad exclaimed. Matt felt slightly nervous. He hadn't seen his Mum in years. Maybe she didn't want to see him. It was a dumb thought but who knew?

 

The two got out. Matt's heart was beating fast. His palms felt sweaty and he felt shaky. Keith must have seen his discomfort because he awkwardly put a hand on the amber eyed boy's shoulder. Awkwardly but gently and surprisingly, comfortingly.

 

"Do you want me to knock?" Keith asked gently. Matt looked down at the purple eyes which now has a gentle look in them. Matt decided that he was going to hopefully marry someone with eyes like those.

 

Matt shook his head. He reached up to knock the door which he had opened so many times without knocking or banging when knocking. But now he could hardly knock. He was hit with a huge wave of nostalgia. He knocked the door slightly. Then a little harder. Then alertly more harder. The knob then suddenly was turning. Keith walked a little more out of the picture.

 

Matt looked at the eyes staring at him wide and shocked. His eyes were exactly the same. But not the same kind of shocked. Mats shock was more of a hit of what was just happening and what just happened, a hit of reality.

 

The eyes staring at him were identical to his and Pidge's, even though she wasn't here.

 

"Matt?" A familiar voice that was so far away and now so near said wobbly and shocked, as if it couldn't believe it. The eyes were filling with tears.

 

"Hi Mum..." Matt finally said a bit hoarsely and quietly, eyes tearing up, "I'm home..."


End file.
